A date with the blue hero himself
by XxChan-ChanxX
Summary: This is my first fan fic for my friend darkness wasted and everyone else who likes or is an sonamy fan. I edited the story now it has ""


Channing: this is my first fanfiction. I made this for my friend darkness wasted hope you like it!

Tammy: Channing does not own any sonic characters used in the fanfic they all belong to Sega. Channing only owns me.

Channing: now own with the story.

(Amy's Pov)

On one special day in Station Square. A happy pink hedgehog was trying to get ready for her date. Her name was Amy Rose and her date was the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive. Amy was having trouble finding an outfit. So she decided to call her friend Rouge for advice.

"Hello?" Said Rouge

"Hi Rouge! I need advice!" Said Amy

"About what Hun?" Rouge said

"Advice about fashion for my date." Amy said

"Let me guess Sonic?" Rouge asked

"Yeah." Said Amy

"Then I'll be right there!" Rouge said

"What? Rouge!" **the phone hangs up in Amy's face. Then there's a knock on her apartment door. Amy walks to the door to find Rouge standing there with her hands on hips.**

"Ok Amy I'm here to hook you up!" Rouge said

"But I just need"….**Amy was trying to talk but she was being pushed upstairs into her room. Rouge threw clothes out of her closet, but was not satisfied.**

"Amy. You need a new wardrobe, because this is a shame."

"Rouge. I don't need a new wardrobe! What's wrong with the one I got?!"

"Its full of red floppy dresses and boots and Hello! What is this?" Rouge said while pulling out a long shiny sparkling red dress with one strap and a rose on the side.

"Uh.. I bought that a long time ago but never wore it."

"Why didn't you tell me you had this dress? Its beautiful!" Rouge said

"Oh um I always thought the dress looked too old for me and I thought that I didn't look good in it." Amy said

"Sonic would be so surprised when he see's you in this dress." Rouge said

**Sonic's Pov**

"Oh man I hope I'm ready for this!" A nervous Sonic said

"Sonic don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright." Knuckles said

"But what if she say's no than what am I going to do?!"

"Sonic. Amy loves you too much to say no." Said Knuckles

"But"…. Said Sonic **but was interrupted by Knuckles**

"But nothing. Now go before your late for your date." Knuckles said

"Ok." Sonic said

"Oh yeah and Sonic." Said Knuckles

"Wha?" Sonic said

G"ET OFF OF MY ISLAND BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" said a mad Knuckles shouting like crazy

"Ok! Ok! Gosh Knucklehead you don't have to shout." Said a cocky Sonic while running away from Knuckles

**Amy's Pov**

"Ok I'm all ready. How do I look Rouge?" Amy said while putting on her sparkling red headband.

"You look great Amy! I'm sure Sonic will slap himself silly once he see's you!" Rouge said while Amy giggled.

**The door bell rings**

"Well that must be Sonic huh Rouge? Rouge?" **Amy turns around and see's that Rouge left**

**The door bell rings again**

"Ok I'm coming just one minute please." **Amy said while opening the door**

"Hi Amy! I hope your rea.." **Sonic was interrupted when the door closed in his face.**

"What the?" Sonic said before the door reopened and revealed Amy.

"Hi Sonic! Sorry for the wait. Are you ready for our date?" Amy asked

"Amy! You You look h.. beautiful!" Sonic said as her checked Amy out._ "whew! That almost slipped out"_

"Why thank you Sonic!" Amy said while blushing

"Well lets go!" Sonic said

**Sonic picks up Amy and runs to the Restraunt**

"Hello sir and madam! Do you have reservations on this lovely night?"

"Why yes we do." Sonic said

"Your name please."

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said

"Oh yes Mr. Hedgehog let me take you and your date to your table."

**Sonic pulls out Amy's chair**

"Why thank you Sonic your such a gentleman." Amy said while trying to sit down that is until she fell.

**"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!?"** said an anger Amy.

"It was an accident Amy. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry." A scared Sonic said.

"Its ok. I can't stay mad at you for a long time." Amy said

"Hi I'm Katy! What would you like to order?"

"I'll take a chicken creaser salad," Amy said

"I'll have a steak medium rare," Sonic said

"Okay coming right up!" Katy said

**10 minutes later….**

"Here's your salad and here's your steak."

"Thanks!" Sonic and Amy both say.

"Call me if you need anything else!" Katy said.

"Hey Amy! After we get finished eating I got a surprise for you," Sonic said

"Oh I love surprises!" Amy said

**After they get finish eating the waitress says its time for the surprise.**

"Ok Amy here comes your surprise" Sonic said, not know that they got his surprise mixed up with someone else's

**A** **group of people in masks and robes comes out and starts dancing like crazy around their table.**

"Sonic what is this?" Amy questioned.

**Then the people take off their mask and robes to reveal a whole bunch of dancing women with feather's on top on their heads.**

**"SONNNNNNNIC! WHY ARE THERE WOMEN THAT LOOK HALF NAKED DANCING AROUND US?" **Said Amy while her hammer appeared in her hand.

"Amy! This not the surprise I was talking about lets get out of here."

"Ok. But you better have a good reason for all this trouble."

**Sonic and Amy leave**

"Amy let me take you to a special place to make all the trouble I cause disappear."

"Okay, but to where?" Amy asked

"You'll see," Sonic said

**Sonic picks up Amy bridial style then runs to the "special place"**

"Oh my gosh Sonic! Its beautiful," Amy exclaimed as she studied the red, blue, and pink sky as the sun set over the crystal blue ocean,

"Amy there's one more surprise I have to give you." He pulled out a Pink Chao with a red ribbon on top of her head holding a black box

"Aww Sonic she's so cute!" Amy said, then saw the black and Sonic kneeling down on one knee.

"Amy I know I caused you a lot of trouble tonight, but what I was really trying to saw is that I love you and I would die for you even if it took me the rest of my life to say this." Sonic opened the box to reveal a ring.

"Amy will you marry me?" Sonic asked

"Yes Sonic! Yes I will marry you!" Amy said while crying and Sonic putting the ring on her finger.

Then they Kissed under the moonlight.

And they lived Happily ever after!

The End

**Channing and Tammy: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
